Orléans and Vasser
Les Domaines Impériaux d'Orléans et de Vasser (English: Imperial Domains of Orléans and Vasser) are territories that are the personal domains of the Lourenne Branch of the House of Orléans-Vasser. It is currently governed by a Directory at the central government level and each region is given a large level of self-governance. These territories did belong to the Federation of Zardugal and were governed by the Federation's various colonial settlement laws. However, in 3069, Queen Isabelle II decided to name a Lourenne Directory over the territories and re-assert her claim to them for the throne of Lourenne, stating that they were personal domains of her throne, not the state which gave them to Zardugal. Background Thanks to a measure passed in the summer of 2464, Lourenne has established a small colonial presence on the west coast south of Haboves, dubbing the settlement simply the "West Coast." Approximately 300,000 Lourennian citizens have moved to the West Coast, a fertile region that owes the recent population influx to the aforementioned "Colonization of the South" law, which granted free acreage to Lourennian citizens. Lourennian troops have patrolled a larger region to the east of the West Coast since 2464. Over 15,000 troops are stationed across what is now called Orléans, formerly the "West Coast," which originally spanned from the northern border of Talmoria to the south of Lourenne, and from the west to a point in the mountains halfway along Lourenne's southern border. The large penninsula to the southwest and the eastern region between Sekowo and Talmoria were also claimed by Lourenne's government, but were not occupied until September of 2475, when President Stefan Tepeu deployed the Presidential Guard to solidify the Lourennian claim. That area is now called Vasser. Reasons cited for the land's colonization include a fear that other Dovanian nations will colonize the area first, as well as a desire to improve Lourenne's economy with an expanded base of production. The majority of Orléans settlers are farmers, although Eastern Zotz Manufacturing, an international, Lourenne-based corporation, has established several new factories there. Vasser remains less developed since the dense jungles and inhospitable mountains make farmwork and other industry difficult. Under the Colonial Administration Act, 2790, the territories were administered, at the request of the Monarch, by the government of Lourenne. In 2845, the Monarch was deposed in the disgraceful coup d'état by the republicans, the administration of the Southern Territories technically reverted back to the Imperial House. As the House of Orléans-Vasser (Lourenne) was not able to physically take over the administration of the Southern Territories, the deposed Emperor François Ier charged loyal and pro-monarchy Colonial and Provincial officials in the Southern Territories and the newly-formed Armée de la Vendée to administer and defend Orléans and Vasser until the House of Orléans-Vasser returns to the Throne of Lourenne. In the year 2920 the former colonies of Lourenne were sold to the Federation of Zardugal in the Pact of Comity Between the Government of Lourenne and Zardic Federation In the year 2968 the government of Lourenne attempted to re-assert their control over their former colonies by establishing a treaty which received no international recognition and at the time Zardic Troops were in the Federated State of Trosk holding defensive positions in an effort to ensure the war in Sekowo did not spill over into Zardic Federated States. The parties responsible for the hollow claim later left Lourenne further signaling the intents of the former monarch as an ornamental gesture to the citizens of Lourenne. In August 3069, HM Queen Isabelle II of the Empire of Lourenne, decided to re-assert her claim to Orleans and Vasser, having the Chancelier of the Empire name a Directory over the territories and ordering the military's loyalty in the territories return to Lourenne since the Federation of Zardugal's claim was hereby dissolved, since the territories are personal domains of her throne, not the state which gave them to Zardugal in the first instance. Central administration The role of the central government in Orléans and Vasser is filled by the "Vendée Directory", a regency council. The Directory is comprised of 6 members or directors. DIRECTORY of 3069 (Appointed by Isabelle IIème during the Zardugal Occupation) DIRECTORY of 2845 (Appointed by François Ier and Immanuel Ier during the Monarchist-Republican Conflict of the 2800s) Military L'Armée de la Vendée is the Armed Forces of the Imperial Domains. It comprises of 80% of the personnel (including the entire Special Forces detachments) of the former Imperial Lourenne Armed Forces and 95% of the equipment (including state-of-the-art tanks and artillery, destroyers and battlecruisers, state-of-the-art multirole fighter jets, and missle installations) . L'Armée de la Vendée split from the Lourenne Army when the Parti de la Révolution Populaire launched a successful, and disgraceful coup d'etat against HIM François Ier, it remained loyal to the throne. L'Armée de la Vendée is under the command of the Imperial Chief of Staff who serves as Director of Defense in the Directory. Service branches of the Armée de la Vendée * Land Command * Naval Command * Air Command * Special Forces Command * Military Intelligence Services * Border, Customs, and Frontier Agency Category:Colonies Category:History of Lourenne